fakesurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
FvF episode 14
Bill wins final immunity Bill: I did it I did it I did it, despite all the votes I recieved the amount of people who have just been straight up rude to me these last couple of seasons, I showed them all what's up and I'm going to the final 3 I did it, I could win one million bucks and tonight I want to make sure it's Bobby because I really like Jason and Pellar Bobby doesn't deserve to be here and I don't really want a fan in the final 3 Bobby: The fact of the matter is to put myself in the best position to win Jason needs to go home tonight, Bill is going to vote with Jason no matter what and they are probobly going to put Pellars name down so Pellar has no options other then voting with me and voting Jason, which means the tie breaker will be a fire making challenge and I mean Jason is the king of fire making but really me and Pellar have no other options Jason: Basically we have a 2-2 split me and Bill voting Pellar and Pellar and Bobby voting me, here's the thing that's a tie we go to fire making challenge I would probobly win, but to be honest I don't really want to take that chance so what I have working for me is well number 1 confidence I can win against Bill and Pellar and a Bill who really wants to vote Bobby, so I went to Pellar and said tonight he's probobly going home due to fire starter challenge so the best way to save both our asses is to vote Bobby, but if I'm not 100 percent sure Pellar is voting Bobby I'm voting for him, so hopefully this all falls into place Pellar: I don't want to go 2-2 with Jason because 9 times out of 10 he will beat me in the fire making challenge, only way to keep my name not written down is to convince jason I'm not writing his name and the best way to do that is not write his name down, and I do believe I can beat Jason, I feel like he has an outstanding social game but mine is pretty strong aswell and I made more moves then him, so I say let's do it Best vs. Best one man prevails Bobby's final words To get this far, to taste the million just to be blindsided, that get's me fired up, I played my best I played hard and I'll take 4th place over 18th place any day FINAL TRIBAL Patrick: '''I have one question for Pellar, Pellar I played my game to win, I made my move because I knew if I had stuck with the alliance the only way I would make it to the end is if Fred Hemmer and Jason all ate eachother alive and I floated to the end and I knew that's not a way to win the game, convince me that is not exatley what you did '''Pellar: '''I didn't slide by any means, I was the one who decided for you to go home I was the one vote needed to take out Hemmer, I shaped this game more then anyone I did not float I earned my way here '''Silas: '''Oh you pesky favourites, now you guys are suppose to be all stars while we are supposed noobs, now Bill convince me how you are a better player then me better whatsoever then anyone ever because you did jack squat '''Bill: '''It's not about making flashy moves, I'm here and you're there and that's why I'm better then you '''Kyle: '''I'm still debating who to vote for, i really am, so give me 3 words that describes your game '''Bill: Hardworking, Loyal, Helpful Jason: 'Loyal, trustworthy, determined '''Pellar: '''Smart, Risky, Big '''Hemmer: '''Oh man you three are here, and I already know who I'm voting, because I always took pride in how I played and how I lead and I never road coatails and let someone else control my game, now only one of you didn't ride coatails and didn't ride them for the majority of the game, thank you '''Bennett: '''First off this is the biggest final 3 joke in the world, not because of Pellar and Jason they have proven they are great players, but I guy like Bill being in the finals is what's wrong with this world, anyways, Jason's game is pretty clear to everyone, Pellar's is a little bit more fogged up so Pellar tell me a step by step process of your game, '''Pellar: '''Quickly I alligned with Mikey B because he's my ally we found ourselves in the wrong side numbers but I survived two votes I like to think due to my social skills, then merge came and Patrick tried to flip me, good option, but I knew Hemmer Jason and Fred were way too muh big game players to go to the end together so I knew my best shot to final 3 was this way, then the next part of to vote Hemmer or Bennett I voted Hemmer and eliminated him because I knew this is what I was waiting for them to eachother alive, I knew I was threat from there on out and I knew a Jason vs. Fred storm was coming so I was playing both sides, and I ended up siding with Jason because I knew Fred was very dangerous, I ended up voting Bobby to save my own ass at tribal council and now I'm here '''Fred: '''I think most people here are kind of wanting Pellar to explain why he did better then Jason, but I'm here to know Jason why did you do better then Pellar '''Jason: '''I got myself in the numbers from the start I avoided being the first gone, I trusted the right people until they could no longer be trusted and I voted them out, My ass was on the line many times and I was able to save it, and I was able to lead the charge and take control of the game '''Bobby: '''Like Hemmer I have no questions, I see infront of me an easy vote because one of you especially towards the end became the dictator, the ultimate manipulator, and two of you were assets of manipulation, so for me very easy vote, thank you guys '''Votes ' Patrick: Maybe you did more then float Pellar but Jason soared 'Vote: Jason (1,0,0) ' Silas: You deserve this 'Vote: Jason (2,0,0) ' Kyle: Some strong points were made of you, you might of come into this the underdog but may leave a winner good luck 'Vote: Pellar (2,1,0) ' Hemmer: Congrats Jason, You deserve this way more then anyone else 'Vote: Jason (3,1,0) ' Bennett: You've done a lot more in this game to make sure you are where are you then Jason, he was just in the right place at the right time, you wern't but you made it happen 'Vote: Pellar (3,2,0) ' Fred: I love you guys but I feel like Jason's game is overrated and Pellar's is underrated 'Vote: Pellar (3,3,0) ' Bobby: Easiest vote of the entire damn game 'Vote Jason (4,3,0) ' '''JASON WINS FANS Vs. FAVOURITES BEATING MATT AND BILL IN A 4,3,0 VOTE 'Sprint player of the seaon Jason (ru: Hemmer, Fred, Pellar) '